The present invention concerns an engravers template having graphic patterns, such as an inscription or an artistic design, on a substrate covered with a light-sensitive plastic layer, in particular on an oxidized aluminum sheet adhered to a plastic support film whereby the substrate is illuminated through a superimposed master pattern which allows ultraviolet (UV) light through its light areas.
Mechanical engraving is normally accomplished by freehand guidance of the engraving head by a highly skilled craftsman or by using a pantograph to follow a master pattern. The freehand guidance method is only used in certain highly specialized situations, while the pantograph is used extensively.
The master pattern or template can be prepared by a variety of methods. Conventional methods for producing the template are subject to one or more disadvantages. For example, a previously engraved part can be used to prepare the template; however, the copy from the previously engraved part must be made the same size as the previously engraved part so that imperfections cannot be easily masked. Alternatively, one can utilize brass font characters; however, this procedure is limited to standard letters, figures and symbols and is not useable for intricate designs. An engraved brass or plastic template may be used to prepare the master pattern or template; however, this method is expensive and generally the engraved brass or plastic template must be made by an outside specialist. A still further alternative is to use a cardboard, plastic or wood cutout; however, this method is useable only for simple shapes and in addition tends to be difficult to use.
Thus, it can be seen that it is difficult to obtain engravers templates which are inexpensive to prepare and which may be prepared by the small engraving shop so that they are useable for a wide variety of situations, including the preparation of intricate designs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a convenient and inexpensive method for obtaining an engravers template which is easily used and which is suitable for preparing intricate designs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved engravers template as aforesaid.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.